


Brother Comes Calling

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Series: Harry and the Abyss [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Abuse, Brother Feels, Crossover, DO NOT POST ELSEWHERE, Hurt Harry, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Secret Power, gamer interface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Harry has a secret that is about to rock the core of the Wizarding World. Harry's done with the world to the point he wants to give up... but can he if the one person keeping him alive comes barging into Hogwarts?
Relationships: Han Jihan and Harry Potter
Series: Harry and the Abyss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546864
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Gamer nor Harry Potter. This is just written for fun. I make no money off this.

Harry has kept it a secret all his life one thing. He and The Gamer from South Korea had kept in contact via Harry’s local library computer. As a result they both learned that they had the twin abilities The Gamer. Possessing the ability called The Gamer, he experiences life in a game like setting which was derived from his gaming addiction. Jihan had developed his from that but Harry’s had appeared when he was eight. When he had first been hurt so badly by his uncle that he had nearly died. It was also when Jihan got the alert he had an apprentice appear. Jihan called him Little Brother so that no one would know that there were two ‘The Gamers’ now. Harry was fine with it and they soon learned they could send messages to each other via their ability instead of a computer after about a year. Jihan at 27 now gets a message that Harry needs him in England. The quest of a lifetime. Taking care of his Little brother.


	2. 1

Sept. 1

Harry did his best to hide his pain as he sat on the train headed for Hogwarts. At sixteen he was officially done with all that this world had to throw at him. The only thing keeping him from just giving up was his secret. Not even his best friends knew of this secret. Only he knew. He had just closed his eyes when a beep was heard in his ears. Long ago he had realized he was the only one who could hear it. Peeking open an eye he saw a flashing blue screen in front of him. 

_ New Quest > _

Seeing that he was alone in the compartment he hit the arrow to read more about the quest. With an odd but normal to him sounding ‘shink’ a second tab appeared. 

_ New Quest > _

_ The Gamer has asked that Little Brother go to  _ ** _immediately_ ** _ see the nurse/healer after getting off the train. Achievement for completion: The Gamer will send a gift via shared space. Punishment for failure: The Gamer will cut off spending budget for skills training until a time he deems fit.  _

_ Accept [y] Decline [N] _

Harry grimaced and sighed before clicking accept. He turned to look out the window as it beeped again and closed out. Taking a deep breath he started to meditate. Unlike with The Gamer he could use Observe when in a state of meditation that boosts his hp. “Observe.” 

Harry peeked out at his surroundings. Each thing was different and he had to chuckle at some of the things shown. Some were total crap details about the train that he already knew but others were quite interesting. He found that he was going to buy more specific things from the trolley from now on. Closing his eyes he left observe on and sat up. He knew that he needed to eat even if it was a tiny bit. He could hear the trolley coming and got up grabbing his money pouch. 

“Anything off the trolley dear?” She asked me and He smiled. Harry nodded. Using  _ Observe _ He grabbed the best plus several dozen chocolate frogs for appearances sake. Everyone knew he was a big chocolate frog fan. He’d cut down on them since The Gamer had said they would affect his weight and speed if he ate too many. When the trolley was gone he placed the higher and healthier stuff into his inventory for a later need. He was just in time too when he heard Ron and Hermioney returning to the compartment.

The two were arguing with each other as always. Harry smiled as he saw them come in. “What has you two arguing already?” He asked sitting up while making sure to hide his wince of pain from them. The two startled a bit before sitting down across from him. 

“A bit of the Slytherins were trying to overpower some first years and we had to dissolve it. Ronald, here, just wanted to start hexing them without thinking.” Hermoine said making Harry smile. So far this was normal. He liked it normal. Normal was when they didn’t notice he was acting strange.

When Hermoine noticed the bandages on his arm and started to ask he quickly covered them with his sleeve. Fast as he could he redirected them to the summer homework. The second he started to pull his out and ask her for help on what he couldn’t get done at the Dursleys a beep sounded in his ear and before his eyes was another quest notification. 

_ New Quest > _

Harry inwardly cursed and looked at Hermione. “I’ll be right back. I need to use the loo.” He then headed out of the compartment and made his way weakly into the nearest loo. He quickly once he was alone hit the button to read it. 

_ New Quest > _

_ Finish Summer homework before train ride ends. Success will lead to Intelligence Points boost. Failure will lead to upset friends and disappointed teachers. _

_ Accept [y] Decline [N] _

  
Harry sighed and hit accept. He could use the int. boost. He made to actually use the bathroom as cover and a little sign flashed before his eyes.  _ Sneak has gone up a level.  _ Harry cringed at the fact that that was what he was rewarded with. Made him sound like a Slytherin. After washing his hands he made his way back to the compartment. The sight that met him was Hermoine already tearing into Ron for not having done most of his work.


	3. Author's Note

Okay. I know everyone is waiting for updates on my books but please can you try to be patient and give me time. I promise I am working on them. I am trying as best as I can with the fact that real life does come first. The best I can do for you is to make this note and post it on all my books. I will tell you in words how close each books is to getting a new chapter. Some of these are unpublished books that i'm working on so that I can update them for you all at once. I will bold the unpublished ones so you can skip them if you wish to.  
  


Brother Comes Calling(Harry Potter/Gamer webtoon crossover) ch 2 = 558 words

The Sky's Secret (KHR) ch 26 = 89 words

**The True Blood Prince** (Harry Potter) first 3 chapters and prologue ready ch 4 = 91 words

**Labyrinths Child** (Harry Potter/Labyrinth movie crossover) ch 1 = 132 words

**New Hope Comes From Tokyo** (Harry Potter/ Viewfinder manga crossover) first 3 chapters and prologue ready ch 4 = 10 words

**Garden of Eden** (trigun) first chapter ready ch 2 = 110 words

**Return of the Ark's Owner** (Harry Potter/D. Gray Man) = 2631 words

**Wayne Manor's Helper Haunt** (Batman/Danny Phantom) first 3 chapters ready ch 4 = 1120 words

**Deaths Beloved Son** (Percy Jackson) first chapter ready ch 2 = 326 words

**Tomb of the Goddess Rae`di` Zin** (Harry Potter) = 3069 words ready

**Reading The Truth** (Harry Potter/Rick Riordan books crossover) chapter 1 ready and prologue ch 2 = 987 words

You'd Never Guess (Natsume's Book of Friends) ch 6 = 3 words

**A Royal Heart** (Voltron) first 5 chapters ready ch 6 = 2 words

**The Mother of Magic** (Harry Potter) = 585 words

The Elven Prince of Hogwarts (Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings) ch 9 = 35 words

Son of the Snake and the Lion (Harry Potter) first 2 chapters and prologue ready ch 3 = 269 words

**Baby Spider Facts** (Avengers/Spider-Man) = 2062 words

Child of Ice and Storms (Avengers/Percy Jackson crossover) ch 12 = 581 words

Hogwarts First Halfas (Harry Potter/Danny Phantom) ch 9 = 453 words

**The First Valar** (Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings) first 2 chapters and prologue ready ch 3 = 573 words

**His Personal Kryptonite** (HarryPotter/Smallville/Superman) first 2 chapters and prologue ready ch 3 = 44 words

**Ootori's Secret** (Ouran High School Host Club/Harry Potter) = 472 words

**A Ghost's Heart** (Batman/Danny Phantom) first 2 chapters ready ch 3 = 551 words

**Shire's Angel** (Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings) = 797 words

Romanian Shadow Cat (Batman/Justice League) ch 19 = 626 words

A Weird moment Shouldn't Equal That (Saiyuki) ch 6 = 22 words

**Alizian Riddle** (Harry Potter) = 148 words

To Raise a Mer: Finding Dick (Batman) ch 9 = 4 words

**Sea Prince at Hogwarts** (Percy Jackson/Harry Potter) = 194 words

**Harry Elric the Fullmetal Wizard** (Harry Potter/Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) = 504 words

**The Dragon Armor Alchemist** (Harry Potter/Fullmetal Alchemist) = 211 words

**Ranma's Destiny** (Ranma 1/2) = 376 words

For now this is all I am working on but if there are others just ask in the comments. This will be posed on all my books just to be safe that I can catch everything. 


	4. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Life in the real world has kept me busy along with being sick.

Harry patted the neck of the Thestral that was pulling their carriage for a moment before getting in. He thought they were beautiful even if others didn’t. As they rode up to the castle Harry knew he’d have to break off from them soon and head to see Pomfrey. He didn’t want them to feel sorry for him though. Walking up the steps with Ron at his left and Hermione on his right he smiled. When they got inside he pulled them to the side. “Don’t wait up for me. I have to speak with Madam Pomfrey before the feast.”

Before they could speak and stop him he took off. He made it to the infirmary and gulped in a deep breath. He stepped inside and looked around. “Madam Pomfrey? Are you here?” When he didn’t get a response he decided to just go sit on his usual bed. “She must be at the feast.” He mumbled to himself and knew that if he left now he’d never hear the end of it. He decided to lay down and try to rest as much as he could.

~~~~~

“...Potter.... Mr. Potter.” Harry hissed in pain as he heard his name called. Blinking himself fully awake he saw the resident healer standing at the foot of his bed. He pushed himself up straight onto the bed. He had to bite back a cry of pain when he did though. His entire body flared into pain and he ended up curled back into a ball on the bed. “Dear Merlin what have you done to yourself now?” 

Harry curled into himself as the pain racked through his body. He could hear Pomfrey running scans on him and knew he would just have to wait the pain out. After a few ‘moments’ the pain subsided and Harry uncurled and just lay there panting. His eyes were glazed over from fever and pain. “Summer sucks.” He mumbled out before letting himself fall back asleep. 

~~~~~

Poppy couldn’t believe her eyes as she watched her most frequent patient curl into a ball in obvious pain. He convulsed a bit and she could see that he was biting his lip to the point it was bleeding. After ten minutes of casting spells and waiting for his convulsions to stop she finally heard Harry whisper two words that chilled her bones and nearly froze her blood.  _ Summer sucks.  _ She was so angry at the boy’s relatives she had to call for Severus to come to the infirmary. 

While she waited she put a curtain around Harry’s bed and spelled it from being opened by anyone but herself. She then sat down on the end of one of the beds to cry. This was one of those days she felt she wasn’t cut out for the job. When Severus finally walked in he was immediately concerned. “Poppy? What’s wrong?” He asked quickly walking up to her. She handed him the huge parchment detailing Harry’s medical history.

She watched his face get paler and paler until finally he was so pale and then green she was afraid he’d end up as one of her patients as well. “I can’t fix this alone. His family did this to him during the summer. I am going to need your help in documenting everything and then getting ahold of Amelia Bones. We need to be fast. Times like this make me feel like I have failed as a healer."

Severus took a shaky breath. "How did none of us see this? He's been a student with us for five years? Don't alert Dumbledore." This made Poppy look at him like he’d gone off the deep end. He quickly elaborated. “I’ve seen Harry talk to Dumbledore each year to stay anywhere but with his relatives. I thought he was spoilt and being a brat until now. I was severely wrong. I have a feeling Dumbledore knows so it would be best he doesn’t get alerted to this.”

Poppy’s eyes widened at his implications but nodded and they both got to work. Neither realized a notification had gone out. A notification to a man across the globe. 

_ New Quest > _

_ Go to Little Brother and help him heal. Failure to do so will mean Little Brother shall be in grave danger and possibility of death at 95%. Success will mean appreciation goes up as will survival chance.  _

  
_ Accept [y] Decline [N] _


	5. Chapter 3

Harry lay awake with his eyes closed. He was in pain but knew he needed to do what he could while he was stuck in the infirmary. He’d overheard Madam Pomfrey and Snape talking with someone when he had woken and decided not to bother them. He sighed and decided to work on his skills. ‘ _ Ping _ ’.

_ A skill has been created through special action! Through repeated meditation, the skill 'Meditation' has been created. _

_ Meditation (Active) LV3 EXP: 77.95% _

_ By clearing one's mind, the mind becomes much sharper. This skill allows the user to meditate on the mysteries of life, the universe, and everything for enlightenment. _

_ Increase HP recovery per minute by WIS while meditating. _

_ Increase MP recovery per minute by WIS while meditating. _

_ Increase stamina recovery per minute by WIS while meditating. _

_ WIS can be trained through meditation. _

_ Through repeated meditation, your WIS has increased by one! _

Harry deadpanned as he saw this. He knew his ‘big brother’ had the skill but this was just a pain. He decided to try something else. He had a set of dice in his storage. He thought maybe he could try that LUC thing his ‘big brother’ had been telling him he had learned once. Maybe it would work for him too. 

_ Due to repeatedly winning games of chance, your LUC has increased by one! _

Harry sighed knowing it would take time. He had rolled those dice for about an hour. “I can probably focus on INT, WIS, and LUC during school hours. Studying and doing homework problems should probably increase my INT, maybe I could increase my WIS by meditating, and if I constantly flip a knut and call it that'd increase LUC as well.” He muttered under his breath as he waited to hear someone coming into the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey came in to check on him. “I’m going out for a bit. If you need me there’s a little bell on the desk charmed that if you ring it once it’ll alert me that you need assistance.”

Harry smiled. “Thank you.” He knew she understood he meant for more than just that moment but for every time he had come to her for help. 

She patted his foot. “Any time, Dear One.” Harry blushed. She had started calling him that last year after she found out about the Blood Quills. As she left out Harry sighed. Snape had never left.

“I know you’re there.” He said looking down at his hands. He swiped and whispered, 

“Status Screen.” A blue screen opened up so he could read it while Snape was there. 

_ Name: Harry James Potter _

_ Title:  _ <strike> _ ?????? _ </strike>

_ Level: 15 _

_ HP: 825/825 _

_ MP: 1000/1000 _

_ STR: 99 _

_ VIT: 68 _

_ DEX: 56 _

_ INT: 89 _

_ WIS: 85 _

_ LUK: 10 _

_ POINTS: 156894 _

_ MONEY: ************** _

_ Menu _

_ Status Screen > _

_ Skill List > _

_ Inventory > _

_ Party Options > _

_ Friends Log > _

_ Map > _

_ Quest Log > _

_ Notifications Log > _

_ Options > _

Harry peeked over as a shadow came into the curtained off area that was his bed. Snape had entered.  _ ‘Ping.’ _

Harry flicked his finger and nearly snorted at what he read. 

_ An ally has appeared. Ally Severus Tobias Snape has many attributes worth considering. Do you wish to add new ally to friends log? _

_ Accept [y] Decline [N] _

Harry looked over at his potions professor. He thought back on all the times his professor had saved his life. The only time Snpae had ever been truly hateful to him was the pensieve incident last year. Without another thought he flicked his finger accepting Snape into his friends log. He just wondered how freaked out his professor would be at the learning of his secret world he would enter if he accepted. 

Harry smiled when he saw the blue screen appear in front of his professor. He watched Snape jolt back and draw his wand. This sent him into a fit of laughter that ended in him clutching his ribs and coughing in pain. After he stopped coughing and just lay there in pain he uncurled some. “Remind me to not laugh again. That hurt too much.”

Snape just stood there with a raised eyebrow. “And what is this blue thing? Some kind of prank?” Harry weakly pushed himself into a sitting position. 

“No. I’m giving you an invitation to learn secrets about the world and me that no one in this school knows. Hit accept and i’ll tell you things about the world you could only dream of. Decline and you can leave and forget I offered it to you.” Harry said to him. “I’m offering my trust to you. Are you willing to take it?” 

  
Harry felt himself growing tired again. As he was closing his eyes he heard a  _ ping. _ He smiled as he peeked over at Snape. The tag over his head now said  _ Severus Snape, Potions Master, Spy, Ally. Level ???.  _ Harry smiled and right before his potions kicked in he said his final words for now. “Welcome to The Abyss.” Snape would have to wait until he awoke again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can guess what's coming next?


	6. 4

_ Due to repeated struggles, your VIT has increased by one. _

_ Due to prolonged running, your DEX has increased by one. _

_ The level of the skill Observe has increased by one! The level of the skill Observe has increased by one! _

_ A new skill has been created through special action! Continuously analyzing your surroundings has created the skill 'Observe' to gain information about objects. _

_ Observe (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00% _

_ The ability to observe one's surroundings and gain information from it. _

_ Gives the user information about the object it is used on. _

Harry tossed and turned as he remembered. The noise alerted both Pomfrey and Snape. They rushed in to see why their patient was in distress. They saw him tossing and turning. He was having a nightmare. Snape rushed forward to try waking him. He only ended up being pulled into Harry’s dreams. 

_ The text box for the Observe skill is shown. Shows the effects and experience of the Observe skill. A young Harry, possibly eight, nearly trips as he runs as that pops up.  _

_ A new skill has been created through special action! Repeated exposure to bloodthirst has created the skill 'Sense Bloodthirst' to sense ill will. Harry looked behind him to see Dudley and his friends. He started running harder. He didn’t dare get caught.  _

A new skill has been created through special action! Through repeatedly enduring damage, the skill 'Physical Endurance' has been created. Harry is being beaten by his uncle before it shifts to his fat cousin and friends wailing on him. Harry lays bloody on the ground afterwards. None of the watching neighbors try to help him. 

_ Due to struggling while unable to breathe, your VIT has risen by one! Harry could feel the effects of his uncle’s hands on his throat.  _

**A quest has been created!**

A quest? Snape wonders as he watched Harry’s past mixed dreams. 

**You just saw an alley being hurt! Maybe you should help.**

**Time limit: 10 minutes.**

**Completion: 2000 EXP, higher level of trust between ally and yourself. **

**Failure: Ally wakes up and has a panic attack.**

**New objective! Protect ally then carefully wake.**

Snape rushed forward after pressing accept. He scoops young Harry's dream self into his arms and comforts him like he would one of his Slytherins. Carefully he coaxed Harry out of his mind and into the real world. He held Harry in his arms as the boy woke trembling. 

**Congratulations! The quest Dungeon Hero! was completed!**

**Completion Rewards: 2000 EXP, Increased closeness with Harry Potter, Access to the Skill Grimoire system, 2000 Skill Fragments achieved. New Title: Dungeon Hero Achieved.**

**Your level has increased by one!**

Snape looks around and sees that Poppy has left them alone. He can hear her fretting across the infirmary though. He thinks hard on what he saw. Observe huh? He narrowed his eyes and tried to take in the details of everything he could see. 

A ping was heard.  **You have earned 1000 skill fragments for observing your surroundings. Awareness has increased by 1%. **

**A quest has been created!**

**Tutorial Level**

**You really should learn what your new ally can do. Have ally invite you to the dungeon and open up all the menus.**

**Completion Reward: 500 EXP, 100 Skill Fragments, Increased closeness with Harry Potter.**

**Time Limit: None**

**Current SKILL FRAGMENTS: 3000**

** _Accept [y] Decline [N]_ **

  
  


Snape rubbed Harry’s back. “Better now, Mr. Potter?” He felt Harry flinch. “I don’t plan to hurt you. I can’t criticize you for having nightmares. It’s normal for what you have been through.” 

Harry peered up at him through his bangs. “You won’t?” He asked weakly. It seemed his mind was still thinking he was younger. His voice was weak and trembling.

He shook his head. “No, I won’t.” He then saw that Harry’s eyes were drooping again. “Go back to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake again. You can speak with me more then.” Once the boy was asleep once more he quickly tapped accept. He had no idea what the future held for them all now. 


	7. chapter 5

"It shows all of the things that my title shows, though it lists them name, title, level instead of title, level, name. After that, it shows my current HP, MP, some stats, points that I think I get five of per level and can be used to raise my stats, money, and Skill Fragments. I got the Skill Fragments when I unlocked the Skill Grimoir, so I think that they're linked. I can also raise my stats by doing activities that you would expect them to be used. For example, studying raises INT and stamina exercise raises VIT."

Harry looked at Professor Snape to see if he understood. He could already tell the other was confused so he pulled out a parchment and quill. He started writing things down. “INT means Intelligence. VIT means Vitality. LV means level. HP means Hit Points or your overall health status. Magic is usually measured in magic points or mana points, shortened as MP. Different abilities will use up different amounts of MP. EXP stands for Experience Points.”    
  


Snape looked the paper over. “Your life has turned into a video game?” He finally asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. “And you’ve dragged me into it.”

Harry nodded. “I have very few people I can trust with this. Trust not to hurt me further or sell me to the Abyss.” He picked at the hospital sheets. “The only other person who knows everything is in Hong Kong currently on a trip and I can’t disturb him. I don’t want to bother Big Brother with this.”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “You should tell people when you are hurt like this. We nearly lost you.” Harry just hung his head. 

“No one ever listens. They call me a liar and attention seeker so I quit trusting adults long ago.” Harry admits as he lays back on the bed once more. He flinched slightly when Snape patted his head. “I guess I should invite you to my party and that will help things along. Though I need to invite you to a dungeon. Can’t say anything further. Too many people could listen in.”

Snape looked to where Poppy was. She was busy but wouldn’t be for long. “Rest for now. Tomorrow I'll see about getting Poppy to let me take you to the dungeons.”

Harry shook his head. “Seventh floor. There's a safe room on the seventh floor. Only those who need it can find it.” His eyes were drooping though as the potions kicked in. Snape knew of the room which Harry spoke of and realised the boy had an interesting idea to use it. 

~Next morning~

Harry was unsure how Snape had done it but somehow he’d convinced Madam Pomfrey to let him out despite how bad off he was. Now they both stood in the Room of Requirement. Harry took a deep breath and raised his hand . “Create Dungeon. Status: Empty.” The room shimmered before a door appeared in the center. “There are some things I'm still learning about this even years later so bare with me if you can.”

Harry then weakly limped forward a bit to have room to open his menu and status screen. He scrolled through it till he saw it. Party Options. “Party Options," He said. "It just brought up a box telling me that I need to form a party to get party options."

"Well then try inviting me to your party." Snape said looking around the room and the door which wouldn’t open for him yet. 

"Invite Severus Snape to party," Harry said before a ping was heard. He watched as Snape reached for his wand once again when the blue box appeared. 

"There's a box again. It's blue, floating, appeared out of thin air." Snape examined the box with a disinterested tone. “It says 'Harry Potter has invited you to the party. Accept?' then 'Yes' or 'No.' I'm guessing I should press the yes button." Harry nodded. 

He tapped at the air and the blue outline Harry could see vanished. He immediately got a notification that he had accepted a party invite. "Lets see what this can do," he told Snape.

Harry went to the door and opened it revealing a green land and blue sky for as far as the eye could see. “It’ll let you in now.” Snape stepped in behind him. The door closed behind them startling Snape into whipping his wand out. Harry smiled. “Don’t worry when in here time is warped and doesn’t pass. When we are done I can let us out and time will have not moved forward out there.” 

Harry then plopped down on the ground before crossing his legs as if he planned to meditate. “You’ll want to sit. I don’t know how long this could take to explain everything to you.” 

"Okay," Harry opened up the Party Options box again. "I can see all the members, send them messages, bring them up on the map, and kick them." 

He saw Snape was also examining his screen. 

He saw a button at the top and pressed it. "There's also a second tab for other options. Looks like I can change the party name and turn on experience sharing, though that one has a warning that it won't work if there's a level difference of ten or higher.” He heard a ping and saw a chat box appear. A similar chat box to when he talked with Jihan.

_ Severus: Interesting way to send messages. Can only the two of us see these? _

Harry smiled and typed back.  _ Harry: Yes. Only those who are in the party or the selected person can see and read the chat. _

"I found a party chat," he told Harry. "It says that there are options for sending messages to one person or a whole group. As well as a voice chat option. I can also open up a status menu that implies I can get points from leveling up like you, though I'm assuming I have to be in your party to get that. That's probably it for parties, which is a box to click if I wish to leave the party." 

Harry was amazed at how much they were able to get along when not in front of others. He was glad he had agreed to ally himself with Snape. It was a good choice. “What should we figure out next?” 

"Map," Snape stated from where he sat. 

"I feel like I shouldn't have to say that I got a map. It shows me where I am and has dots that I'm pretty sure are people. Reminds me of the Marauders Map.” Harry said then pulled the map out of his pocket. “I guess I should go ahead and show you this as well since i’m spilling secrets.” He laid the Marauders Map between them and tapped it. “I solemnly swear I’m up to no good.” It covered itself in ink and he unfolded it to show everyone in the castle and where they were. “It won’t show our names since the Room of Requirement isn’t on the map. Neither is the Chamber of Secrets.”

Snape examined it. “I’d confiscate this if I was acting as a teacher but right now i’m not so when we leave this room I have never seen this map before in my life if asked.” Harry nodded but left it between them so they could check where people were.

“Quest Log?" Harry asked, seeing the next tab. He wrote something down and nodded. "It's also pretty straightforward. It has a tab for completed quests and ongoing quests. It even has checklists of what I have to do." He then scrolled through his quest lists. “Do you have one as well?”

Snape nodded. “Indeed. I already have several completed quests.” Harry wondered what they were but didn’t ask. He wasn’t going to pry. 

"Onto the Options menu then. I can mess with sound, which is interesting because I apparently have background music that's currently muted." He flipped it on and could hear soft music. It was something he could swear Jihanhad let him listen to before and decided to leave it. "I could listen to this for a while. Apparently I have an option between types of music and a playlist option, which is nice. Says here I can open my music up to party members or everyone." He pressed the party button. "Do you hear it?"

Snape quirked an eyebrow. “Indeed. You should probably switch that back to just you before you leave." He said closing his eyes. 

Harry switched it back and continued. “I can turn subtitles on." Harry clicked it with a smirk. "I don't suppose you know any other languages so I can see if it translates it?" Harry saw that even his own words had subtitles in the bottom of his vision. Despite the fact that they were at the bottom of his vision and there was no way he should've been able to read them. He could see them perfectly fine. 

Snape nodded and spoke in a language he didn’t know. Harry was amazed as he saw it appear for him. He was able to read the subtitles given first and then in parentheses the translation (The subtle art of potion making is not for dunderheads like you.). "I saw the translation, that was rude by the way. What language was that anyway?"

Snape smirked. “Mandarin.” Harry spent the rest of their time explaining what had happened to him and what the Abyss was. It was strange he felt much closer with Professor Snape after all this. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders too. 

Harry summoned the door once more for them. “No one can open the door unless they are in my party so I’ll leave the dungeon up.” They stepped out and looked at the clock. He had been close in his thoughts about the spatial time dilation. They had been within for quite a while. Well over an hour or two and only a few minutes had passed.

Snape took his arm when he started to fall. He needed to sleep and rest more. His body wasn’t ready for all this movement yet. “Back to the infirmary with you.” Harry agreed and let Snape help him. They used the map to avoid students and other teachers on their way back. Poppy clucked her tongue. “We didn’t get very far. He’s not healed enough to be out of bed yet.”


End file.
